


Our sad dark history

by The_dreaming_girl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreaming_girl/pseuds/The_dreaming_girl
Summary: Cosa si nasconde dietro l'odio di Zoisite verso Nephrite?Un gioco pericoloso. Una passione mortale. Una dolce, straziante vendetta.Chi è veramente la vittima e chi il carnefice?**"My Poison" dal punto di vista di Zoisite.





	Our sad dark history

L'amore è il più calcolatore dei sentimenti. Non corrisposto, si trasforma in odio.  
-Roberto Gervaso

 

Era cominciato come un gioco.

Uno sguardo prolungato, un sorriso di troppo, uno sfioramento fintamente casuale. 

Sapevo come far cadere un uomo ai miei piedi. 

Ero attraente, sicuro di me, bravo in camera da letto; non esisteva persona al mondo che fosse in grado di resistere alla mia bellezza.

Ero curioso di vedere in quali modi avrei potuto piegare un uomo orgoglioso e apparentemente inavvicinabile come Nephrite.

Ogni volta che mi vedeva si innervosiva, come se la mia sola presenza lo infastidisse, e se all’inizio il suo atteggiamento mi aveva dato fastidio, con il tempo avevo imparato che la sua rabbia serviva soltanto a mascherare il suo desiderio per me.

Nephrite mi desiderava, lo vedevo, lo sentivo; bramava il mio corpo, ma per chissà quale ragione stava lottando con tutte le sue forze per resistermi.

Le sfide mi erano sempre piaciute, perciò i miei tentativi di sedurlo si fecero più insistenti.

Era stato così divertente vederlo mentre poco a poco perdeva il controllo; il modo in cui distoglieva in fretta lo sguardo quando i miei occhi indugiavano troppo a lungo sul suo viso, come mi fissava quando credeva che non me ne accorgessi, la mente persa in fantasie che lo spingevano a mordersi un labbro nervosamente nel tentativo di calmarsi; i brividi che si increspavano sulla sua pelle quando gli sussurravo qualcosa all’orecchio; il cuore che gli martellava furioso nel petto quando avevo finto di inciampare ed ero finito dritto tra le sue braccia; il modo in cui sobbalzava ad ogni mio innocente sfioramento.

L'avevo in pugno, sarebbe bastato davvero poco a farlo crollare, perciò escogitai una strategia davvero infallibile.

Entrai nei suoi alloggi senza permesso, mi spogliai ed entrai nella vasca, aspettando pazientemente il suo ritorno.

Non dimenticherò mai il suo sguardo quando entrò nel bagno.

Sorpreso, spaventato, scuro di lussuria e di desiderio represso.

Come la fame, ma più ardente.

“Zoisite, esci subito di qui!” La sua voce voleva essere autorevole, ma era bassa e roca, le mani tanto strette sul bordo della vasca che le sue nocche erano sbiancate. “Rivestiti, avanti.” Mi gettò l’uniforme che avevo abbandonato sul pavimento, distogliendo in fretta lo sguardo, come se avesse paura di quello che avrei potuto leggervi. 

Risi, divertito. Perché si faceva tanti problemi?

Lui mi voleva, io lo volevo.

Non era niente di serio, era solo un gioco. Possibile che non l’avesse capito?

“Vorresti che lo facessi?” Scivolai verso di lui, il corpo ancora ricoperto di schiuma, mordicchiandogli maliziosamente il lobo dell’orecchio.

In un primo momento Nephrite si allontanò bruscamente, come se si fosse scottato. 

Poi lentamente scosse la testa, e con uno scatto veloce a cui non ero assolutamente preparato mi afferrò il viso tra le mani e mi baciò quasi con rabbia, mordendomi un labbro con violenza.

Si lasciò scivolare nella vasca con me, le sue labbra e le sue mani si posarono ovunque sul mio corpo, insistenti, voraci, come se volesse mangiarmi.

Non mi ero aspettato tutto questo entusiasmo.

Nephrite, di solito così sicuro di sé, così arrogante e spavaldo, adesso gemeva senza controllo sulle mie labbra, le sue mani aggrappate alle mie spalle, stringendomi in una presa ferrea, come se avesse avuto il timore che potessi sfuggirgli da un momento all’altro.

Provai un brivido di soddisfazione quando premette il corpo contro il mio, rendendomi pienamente consapevole della sua eccitazione.

“Oh, Zoisite, se solo sapessi le cose che vorrei farti in questo momento…”

Sorrisi maliziosamente, facendo scorrere una mano sul suo petto, i suoi muscoli che si contraevano automaticamente sotto il mio tocco. “Perchè non me le mostri?”

Non ci siamo mossi dai suoi alloggi per tre giorni.

Era stato divertente, dovevo ammetterlo, ma non morivo dalla voglia di ripetere l’esperienza.

Nephrite continuava a cercarmi, illudendosi che dietro quello che avevamo fatto ci fosse un significato più profondo. 

Credevo di essere stato chiaro, ma forse mi sbagliavo.

Ad ogni modo mi piaceva ricevere le sue attenzioni.

Ero sempre stato sensibile alle lusinghe, mi piaceva essere ricercato, desiderato in quel modo appassionato e totalizzante, e così cedetti e passammo altre notti insieme.

Ero sempre io a condurre i giochi; mi piaceva provocare Nephrite, spingerlo al limite e all’ultimo momento negarmi, rifiutandomi di concedergli il piacere che tanto agognava.

Era così patetico, non riusciva proprio a staccarsi da me.

Perché non mi lasciava perdere? 

Era davvero così stupido da non vedere che lo stavo prendendo in giro?

Andammo avanti così per un po’: Neprite mi cercava e io cedevo al suo desiderio, ma quel gioco ormai era vecchio e stavo cominciando a stancarmi.

Poi arrivò Kunzite, e iniziai a provare qualcosa che non avevo mai provato prima.

Volevo stargli sempre vicino, volevo compiacerlo, bramavo i suoi complimenti, bramavo il suo sguardo, le sue mani, le sue labbra su di me, solo su di me, costantemente.

Kunzite non era come Nephrite: anche lui mi desiderava, ma in modo diverso.

Era più freddo di Nephrite, era difficile, per non dire quasi impossibile intuire le sue emozioni, o se avesse emozioni. 

Ma con me era gentile. 

Era dolce, e a volte sembrava quasi che per lui fossi qualcosa di più di un bel corpo e una faccia carina.

Mi intrecciava rose tra i capelli e mi sussurrava che nessun fiore poteva eguagliare la mia bellezza, mi consolava quando mi vedeva triste, mi ripeteva che aveva fiducia in me e nelle mie capacità.

Non sapevo cosa provasse esattamente nei miei confronti.

Forse era come Nephrite, forse voleva solo il mio corpo, forse voleva solo usarmi finché non si fosse stancato, o forse mi voleva bene, anche se non come avrei voluto.

Forse era attratto da me, ma non mi considerava niente di più che un fratello minore di cui prendersi cura.

Quello di cui ero certo era il mio amore per lui.

Kunzite non era certo il mio primo amante, ma era il mio primo amore.

Il primo e l’ultimo, ne ero certo.

Non avrei mai potuto donare né il mio corpo né il mio cuore ad un altro dopo di lui. 

Appartenevano entrambi a Kunzite, per sempre, fino a quando avrei esalato il mio ultimo respiro.

Nel frattempo Nephrite era diventato più insistente, ma io continuavo a rifiutare di passare la notte con lui, e ad ogni mio rifiuto sembrava più arrabbiato, come se l’idea che non volessi più fare sesso con lui fosse inaccettabile.

Non riuscivo a credere di essere andato con letto con lui fino a poco tempo prima; adesso la sua sola vista mi disgustava.

Una sera mi tese un agguato presentandosi nella mia camera da letto.

Quando rientrai nei miei alloggi lo trovai seduto sul mio letto con uno sguardo febbrile che non gli avevo mai visto.

La puzza di alcol era impossibile da non sentire. Era evidentemente ubriaco.

Ignorai i segnali di pericolo e mi sedetti tranquillamente davanti allo specchio, cominciando a spazzolarmi i capelli.

“Vattene, Nephrite. Credevo di essere stato chiaro.” Lui non si mosse, né diede segno di avermi sentito.

Mi accigliai. Stavo iniziando a spazientirmi. “Senti, è stato divertente, okay? Ma è finita. Non puoi più presentarti qui senza permesso.”

Nephrite sogghignò, senza accennare a muoversi. “Ho preso l’idea da te… ricordi quando sei entrato in camera mia di nascosto e ti ho trovato nella mia vasca?” Si alzò e mi posò le mani sui fianchi, lanciandomi uno sguardo lascivo che mi fece rabbrividire. “Mi hai fatto impazzire, Zoisite… ti volevo da sempre, e trovarti lì è stato…” Gli rifilai una gomitata nel fianco, sgusciando via dalla sua presa, inorridito dalla sensazione delle sue mani su di me.

“Smettila, Nephrite. Te ne devi andare, è un ordine.”

Sobbalzai quando il suo pugno si abbatte sulla porta alle mie spalle.

“Io non vado da nessuna parte. Non puoi usarmi quando ti fa comodo e poi buttarmi via come un vecchio straccio.”

Sentii la rabbia crescere dentro di me. “Ti ho già detto di andartene, non lo ripeterò ancora.”

Stavo per scagliare le mie fiamme contro di lui, ma in un attimo le sue mani si serrarono intorno ai miei polsi, immobilizzandomi.

“È per Kunzite, vero? Ho trovato il suo mantello nella tua camera. Vai a letto con lui?”

Sussultai, ma mi costrinsi a non lasciar trapelare nessuna emozione. “Anche se fosse, non è più affar tuo. Esci da questa stanza, ora!”

“Adesso è lui il tuo nuovo giocattolo?”

Il mio intero corpo tremò di rabbia e disprezzo. “Non ti azzardare a parlare di Kunzite in questo modo! Vuoi sapere la verità? _Tu_ eri il mio giocattolo! Così patetico… hai creduto veramente che provassi qualcosa per te?” Risi incredulo e scossi la testa. “L’ho fatto solo per divertimento, per sfuggire alla noia di questo posto…”

“Sta’ zitto, Zoisite!” Non l’avevo mai visto così arrabbiato, con gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite e la furia che stravolgeva i suoi lineamenti.

Bene, tanto meglio. Non mi faceva nessuna paura.

Piegai le labbra in un sorrisetto soddisfatto. “Oh, lo farò, quando crederò che tu abbia sofferto abbastanza.”

Il suo sguardo assomigliava ad un mare in tempesta.

Riuscii a distinguere chiaramente il momento in cui l’uomo lasciò il posto al mostro.

Il suo sguardo si scurì, i suoi occhi traboccavano odio puro.

“Hai ragione, piccolo demonio. Ho sofferto ogni giorno e ogni notte negli ultimi mesi, e tutto per colpa _tua_!” Gridò, sferrando un altro pugno appena al di sopra della mia spalla, creando un buco nella porta. Deglutii, tentando di mascherare il terrore che cresceva ad ogni parola. “Mi hai fatto a pezzi, mi hai consumato, lo sai vero?” La sua mano mi afferrò il mento, passando poi a sfiorarmi le labbra. D’istinto gli morsi un dito, e in risposta lui mi diede una sberla talmente violenta da farmi voltare la faccia di lato.

Iniziai a lottare per liberarmi dalla sua presa, ma Nephrite tirò fuori un coltello da uno dei suoi stivali e mi pugnalò alla spalla prima che avessi il tempo di reagire.

Boccheggiai per la sorpresa e il dolore. “Bastardo, ti ucciderò…”

Nephrite rise, una risata diabolica che mi fece venire i brividi lungo la schiena. “Puoi anche provarci, ma non credo tu possa fare molto in queste condizioni…”

In risposta gli diedi un calcio nello stinco. 

Nephrite cadde in ginocchio e mollò la presa per un attimo, così ne approfittai per correre verso la porta, ma lui fu più veloce e mi afferrò una gamba con la mano, buttandomi a terra.

Mi colpì con un pugno in pieno in stomaco, poi trascinò il mio corpo esanime sul pavimento fino al letto.

La ferita alla spalla faceva male da morire, ridotto così non avrei mai potuto attaccarlo.

Non potevo liberarmi usando l’astuzia né tantomeno la forza.

Nephrite era alto il doppio di me e altrettanto forte, non potevo sperare di batterlo.

Ero convinto che mi avrebbe ucciso, ma mi sbagliavo.

Avrei preferito la morte a quello che successe dopo.

Nephrite mi trascinò sul letto, gettandomi sul materasso come se fossi un sacco di patate.

In un attimo fu sopra di me, le sue gambe a circondarmi il bacino.

“Mio caro Zoisite, adesso imparerai una lezione che non dimenticherai facilmente…” Le sue parole mi riempirono di terrore.

“Ti prego, non farlo…”

Non mi ero mai sentito tanto spaventato in vita mia.

Perché non mi uccideva?

Avrei preferito morire ad una simile umiliazione.

Con uno strappo secco lacerò la stoffa della mia uniforme.

Avevo perso molto sangue ed ero debole, ma riuscii comunque a sferrargli un pugno in faccia.

“Piccolo mostro…” Nephrite si portò una mano alla guancia, i suoi occhi lampeggiavano di rabbia. 

Quello sguardo che una volta era stato pieno di passione e qualcosa di simile alla dolcezza adesso era spaventosamente freddo.

La sua mano si posò sulla mia fronte e in un attimo non fui più in grado di muovermi. 

Avrei dovuto aspettarmi una mossa tanto meschina da parte sua.

L’incantesimo dell’immobilità mi teneva inchiodato al letto.

Sapevo che non sarei riuscito a liberarmi.

I miei occhi si riempirono di lacrime, ma non piansi.

Non gli avrei mai dato questa soddisfazione.

Non piansi quando le sue dita e le sue labbra violarono il corpo, non piansi quando anche gli ultimi brandelli di stoffa caddero a terra, lasciandomi completamente nudo e vulnerabile davanti a lui.

Non piansi nemmeno quando entrò dentro di me senza alcuna delicatezza, i suoi pugni serrati tra i miei capelli e le sue labbra che mi mordevano il collo.

“Come ci si sente ad essere la vittima? Come ci si sente ad essere impotenti e indifesi?” La sua voce viscida continuava a martellarmi nella mente. “È così che mi hai fatto sentire ogni maledetto momento. Pensa a questo, quando sarai tra le braccia del tuo amato Kunzite. Ricordati di questo, perché nessuno può toccarti come ti tocco io, nessuno può averti come ti ho avuto io. 

Tu appartieni a me, Zoisite. Finché vivrai, sarai sempre mio.”

Dopo aver detto queste parole mi lasciò lì, abbandonato tra le lenzuola disfatte e sporche di sangue.

Non potevo muovermi, non riuscivo neanche più a respirare correttamente.

Mi sembrava di sentire ancora le mani di Nephrite sulla mia pelle, quelle maledette mani che mi avevano riempito di lividi, mi sembrava di sentire ancora il peso del suo corpo che mi inchiodava al materasso, le sue labbra che disseminavano morsi e insulti sulla mia pelle.

Mi sentivo così orribile, così _sporco_.

Soltanto allora, nella completa solitudine della mia stanza, avvolto dalla più completa oscurità, riuscii a piangere.

Piansi per ore, fino ad addormentarmi cullato dal suono pietoso della mia infelicità.

Trascorsi un giorno intero in quel letto.

L’incantesimo di Nephrite ormai non era più attivo, ma scoprii che ero diventato del tutto incapace di muovermi.

Prima o poi avrei dovuto uscire da lì, ma per il momento non era un’opzione.

Kunzite mi trovò così, sporco di lacrime e sangue, ormai troppo svuotato anche solo per piangere.

“Non guardarmi, non guardarmi…” Mi coprii il volto con le mani, tentando disperatamente di nascondere il mio corpo sotto il lenzuolo.

Kunzite era l’ultima persona al mondo a cui avrei permesso di vedermi così.

Come avrebbe potuto volermi ancora dopo questo?

Ma lui prese la mia mano e la strinse con forza senza fare domande, e tutte le mie paure si dissolsero quando sentii il suo calore.

Lasciò che piangessi tra le sue braccia, curò le mie ferite, mi strinse a sé per tutta la notte.

“È stato Nephrite.” Sussurrai qualche notte più tardi, rannicchiato nell’abbraccio protettivo di Kunzite. 

Mi sentivo invincibile avvolto nel suo abbraccio, come se nessun dolore potesse mai raggiungermi in quella stretta.

“Lo ucciderò.” La rabbia nelle parole e nello sguardo di Kunzite mi riempì di piacere. Era la prova che avevo sempre cercato, la prova che lui tenesse veramente a me. Ma scossi la testa convinto, sentendo una nuova forza scorrermi nelle vene. “No.” Sorrisi, sentendo riaffiorare la mia vecchia determinazione. “ No, voglio essere io a farlo.”

Non avrei mai più dimenticato quella maledetta notte, ma quel ricordo non mi avrebbe indebolito.

Anzi, mi avrebbe reso più forte.

Avrebbe fatto crescere i miei poteri, che si sarebbero nutriti avidamente della mia rabbia e del mio odio.

Io ero forte.

Non avrei mai permesso a Nephrite di spezzarmi.

Sarei stato io a distruggere lui.

Pensavo a questo ogni volta che mi capitava di vedere Nephrite, al momento in cui avrei spremuto la vita dal suo corpo con le mie mani. 

Non lo evitavo, anzi, andavo apposta a cercarlo e provocarlo con battute acide e sarcastiche.

Volevo fargli vedere che non aveva scalfito la mia forza, che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad annientare il mio spirito.

Volevo mostragli apertamente quanto lo disprezzavo.

Non avevo paura di lui; lo affrontavo a testa alta, senza esitazione, lo schernivo senza preoccuparmi di come avrebbe potuto reagire.

Se avesse provato a farmi del male un’altra volta, non avrei esitato a staccargli la testa.

Però sarebbe stato un vero peccato.

Volevo una morte lenta e dolorosa per lui: meritava di soffrire come io avevo sofferto quella notte per mano sua.

Ci volle un po’ di tempo, ma alla fine capitò l’occasione perfetta.

Spiando le missioni di Nephrite sulla Terra, scoprii che una ragazzina terrestre si era presa una cotta per lui, e a giudicare da come lui si comportava nei suoi confronti era altrettanto preso.

Era l’esca perfetta. 

Avrei attirato Nephrite nella mia trappola, spingendolo a venire da me con la minaccia di uccidere la ragazzina.

Sicuramente Nephrite avrebbe capito tutto, non era uno stupido, ma non avrebbe esitato a salvare la sua amata mocciosa quando fosse stata in pericolo.

Sarebbe stato uno spettacolo veramente divertente. 

“Questo è il modo perfetto per dimostrare la vostra lealtà.”

Mi ero rivolto ad un gruppo di youma. “Rapite la ragazzina e portatela in un luogo isolato. Quando arriverà Nephrite assicuratevi di indebolirlo, ma non uccidetelo, è chiaro? Lo voglio vivo. Oh, dimenticavo. Ho un’altra richiesta. Voglio che sia pugnalato alla spalla. Mi raccomando, deve essere la spalla.”  

Sorrisi, leccandomi le labbra. Sarebbe stata una vendetta perfetta.

Ovviamente era andato tutto secondo i miei piani.

Sciocco, prevedibile Nephrite.

Era corso a salvare il suo tesoro senza esitazione e i miei youma erano riusciti a ferirlo, anche se non mortalmente.

Questo piacere spettava unicamente a me.

Mi sarei goduto il momento in cui avrei visto la luce abbandonare i suoi occhi, avrei assaporato lentamente il suo dolore.

Volevo che Nephrite mi guardasse negli occhi mentre moriva, volevo che il mio fosse l’ultimo volto che avrebbe visto nella sua vita.

Il volto della persona che più lo odia al mondo.

Volevo che vedesse in prima linea la mia vittoria, perché lui aveva vinto quella notte, ma io avrei vinto una volta per tutte togliendolo di mezzo.

Il momento che avevo tanto atteso finalmente è arrivato.

Non appena lo vedo, con la schiena poggiata contro un albero, debole e ferito, alcune spine incantate che gli trafiggono la spalla, non riesco a trattenere le risate. 

Rido perché adesso è lui la vittima.

Rido perché presto sperimenterà il vero dolore.

Rido perché la mia vendetta è quasi compiuta.

Poggio i piedi a terra e mi avvicino lentamente a lui, già pregustando il momento della sua fine.  

Lancio uno sguardo alla ragazzina terrestre che adesso sta singhiozzando disperatamente, aggrappata al braccio di Nephrite.

Che patetica creatura.

Non ha visto quale demone si nasconde sotto quell’apparenza dorata?

Non ha visto quale mostro si cela dietro il sorriso affascinante e i completi costosi?

Come può ancora preoccuparsi per lui, come può ancora piangere per lui dopo aver visto quanto è sporco dentro?

Forse è davvero innamorata.

Beh, in fondo le sto facendo un favore.

Dovrebbe ringraziarmi per quello che sto per fare.

Chissà in quali modi Nephrite potrebbe rovinare una creatura tanto innocente.

Se lo lasciassi vivere, la distruggerebbe come ha distrutto me.

Sento una rabbia bollente, incandescente crescere dentro di me.

Le mie mani iniziano a creare una sfera di fuoco.

Nephrite, povero sciocco, crede che le mie fiamme siano indirizzate a lei, e con le ultime forze rimaste le si para davanti, facendole scudo con il suo corpo.

Caspita, deve tenerci proprio tanto.

“Zoisite, ti prego, non farlo…”

Vorrei ridere della sua ridicola supplica, ma non ci riesco.

Quelle parole mi riportano alla mente quella notte che non sarei mai più riuscito a cancellare.

Anch'io ti avevo supplicato di avere pietà, Nephrite.

Perché adesso dovrei farti questo favore?

Perché dovrei risparmiare l’uomo che mi ha ferito in tutti i modi in cui una persona può essere ferita, l’uomo che mi ha privato della dignità e che mi ha fatto desiderare di essere morto?

Finalmente potrò infliggerti il male che tu hai inflitto a me.

“Per favore, smetti… ti prego, non farlo…” Sussurro tristemente, chinandomi alla sua altezza. “Sono parole che mi sono stranamente familiari, mio caro Nephrite…” La mia mano guantata si allunga ad accarezzargli una guancia. Rido, una risata molto piccola, molto amara.

Le mie dita scendono a sfiorare le spine che gli trafiggono la carne.

“Fa male, vero?” Con uno strattone spingo le spine ancora più in profondità nella sua carne, strappandogli un grido di dolore.

“Non è neanche la metà del dolore che ho provato quella notte.”

Quando sollevo gli occhi per incontrare lo sguardo di Nephrite mi aspetto di trovare lo stesso odio, la stessa rabbia di sempre; invece i suoi occhi sono quasi morbidi, e per un insignificante attimo ho l’illusione di leggervi del rimorso.

Tutta la mia determinazione sta iniziando a sgretolarsi.

No, non posso vacillare. È solo la mia immaginazione.

Perché Nephrite dovrebbe essersi pentito per quello che mi ha fatto?

Non c’è mai stato amore tra noi; non eravamo destinati ad amarci fin dall’inizio.

Siamo destinati ad essere mortali nemici, a combatterci in eterno, ad odiarci in eterno.

La mano di Nephrite si posa sulla mia, spingendola contro la sua pelle.

Scintille di fuoco iniziano a sprigionarsi dal mio palmo grazie a quel semplice contatto, ma lui non sembra intenzionato ad allontanarsi.

Un sentimento d’ira primordiale mi incendia le vene.

Voglio bruciarti, Nephrite.

Voglio farti a pezzi, maledetto bastardo.

“Lascia stare Naru, è me che vuoi. Avanti, fallo.” La sua voce è sorprendentemente ferma, gli occhi incatenati ai miei, mentre imprime più pressione sulla mia mano. La fiamma cresce, sempre più violenta, sempre più incontrollata. “Bruciami. Fammi provare lo stesso dolore che hai provato tu quella notte.”

È troppo.

Lancio un grido, sopraffatto dal dolore di quei ricordi. 

Non riesco ad avere il controllo dei miei poteri.

Tramortisco Nephrite con uno dei miei incantesimi.

È potente, ma non abbastanza da ucciderlo.

Piango.

Piango perché in fondo Nephrite è riuscito a spezzarmi.

E rido perché finalmente avrò la mia vendetta, avrò la mia giustizia.

E piango per tutto quello che ho perso, per tutto quello che lui mi ha rubato.

Mi guarda.

Lo guardo.

Siamo entrambi carnefici.

Siamo entrambi vittime.

Non esiste giusto o sbagliato.

Esistiamo solo noi, che ci siamo desiderati troppo, che ci siamo odiati troppo, che non sapevamo amare, soltanto possedere.

Io ti ho fatto del male, Nephrite.

Tu mi hai fatto del male.

Ci siamo distrutti a vicenda, e ormai non è più possibile tornare indietro, per nessuno di noi due.

Era cominciato come un gioco.

Si è rivelata la nostra condanna.

Per un attimo, ho quasi l’illusione che, da qualche parte dentro di lui, si senta in colpa per quello che mi ha fatto.

Ma poi mi sorride di quel suo sorriso arrogante, lo stesso di quella notte.

Ed è come tornare su quel letto, incapace di muovermi, alla completa mercè dei suoi sporchi desideri.

Non sarò di nuovo debole.

Questo è l’unico modo che ho per essere finalmente libero.

Adesso finalmente avrai un assaggio del dolore che mi hai inflitto, Nephrite.

Avrai una morte lenta e dolorosa, soffrirai come non avresti mai pensato di poter soffrire. 

Ti brucerò con il fuoco che è dentro di me: il fuoco dell’odio, il fuoco del dolore.

"Ci vediamo all'Inferno."

Le fiamme iniziano a nascere dalle mie mani. 

Stavolta non ho più esitazioni.

Mentre il corpo di Nephrite arde ai miei piedi mi accorgo di non provare quello che dovrei.

Non provo niente.

Né soddisfazione, né rimorso, né tristezza.

Sono solo… vuoto.

Posso solo restare immobile, a guardare il mio passato ridursi in cenere davanti ai miei occhi.

Mi hai detto che appartenevo a te, Nephrite.

Sono stato schiavo di ciò che mi hai fatto per molto tempo, ho rivissuto quella notte centinaia di volte nei miei incubi, svegliandomi nel cuore della notte, gridando in preda al terrore.

Ho portato a lungo sul corpo e sul cuore le tue cicatrici, ma adesso è finita.

Adesso sono libero.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia praticamente si è scritta da sola… stavo ascoltando “Bastardo” di Anna Tatangelo alla radio, e l’idea ha preso vita spontaneamente.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta, e soprattutto di non essere caduta nell’OOC.  
> Grazie per aver letto, alla prossima!


End file.
